Noël à Fairy Tail
by Olorine
Summary: Le mois décembre, de la neige, des cadeaux, NOËL ... Suivons les aventures des mages de la guilde pendant tout un mois ! NaLu, Gruiva, GaLe, Jerza
1. Une journée normale

Chapitre 1 : Une journée normale

Nous sommes le 1er décembre, le froid commence à s'installer dans la charmante petite ville de Magnolia. Dans un appartement près de la rivière, les rayons du soleil passent à travers les rideaux de la chambre et viennent taquiner le visage d'un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante. Tout en gémissant, il se tourna dos à la lumière et attrapa la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Puis, il mit sa tête dans le creux formé par l'épaule et le cou de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme fit ça tout en dormant et sans réveiller la jeune femme avec laquelle il dormait. L'habitude sûrement, car oui Natsu Dragnir dormait souvent avec Lucy Heartfilia au grand dam de celle-ci.

En observant de plus près la chambre de la jeune femme, on pouvait voir que sur le canapé dormait paisiblement un chat bleu.

Lucy, en sentant une douce chaleur l'envelopper ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle savait pertinemment d'où provenait cette chaleur : de Natsu. En ouvrant les yeux complètement, elle aperçut Happy, le chat bleu qui ronronnait sur son canapé. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle regarda son calendrier suspendu à l'armoire de sa chambre : 1er décembre. En relisant la date elle sursauta : elle devait payer son loyer avant le 3 décembre. Elle se leva d'un bond, ce qui réveilla Natsu.

« -Hmm …C'est quelle heure Lucy ? _demanda Natsu avec une voix endormie_

-Je sais pas mais il faut qu'on aille prendre une mission je dois payer mon loyer d'ici le 3 décembre. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore dans mon lit ?! _Cria-t-elle en allant vers la salle de bain. »_

Natsu soupira et se leva difficilement pour aller réveiller Happy. Le mage de feu s'habilla rapidement et attendit sa coéquipière assit sur le lit de celle-ci. Lorsque Lucy sortit de la salle de bain elle foudroya Natsu du regard.

« -T'as pas répondu à ma question Natsu, et où est Happy il était il y a cinq minutes ?

-Lu-…

-Aye, je suis là ! »

Happy était revenu dans la chambre avec un calendrier de l'avent entre les pattes. Il le donna à Lucy. Natsu soupira doucement, et remercia Happy d'être arrivé avant que Lucy ne lui passe un savon.

« -C'est pour toi et Natsu, parce que si tu manges tout tu vas grossir Lucy !

-Merci Happy… Attend tu as dit quoi là ?!

-J'ai rien dit moi. _Répondit Happy en riant. »_

Natsu prit le calendrier des mains de Lucy et ouvrit la première case et mangea le chocolat sous le regard noir de Lucy. « Oups » pensa-t-il. Il jeta le calendrier sur le lit de la jeune femme et partit en courant vers la guilde en passant par la fenêtre. Lucy se précipita pour fermer la fenêtre avant que le froid ne s'engouffre dans sa chambre. Elle regarda Happy et elle lui demanda de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et Lucy donna un poisson à Happy en guise de remerciement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se mirent en chemin vers la guilde non sans oublier leur manteau. Le froid s'était définitivement installé dans la petite ville.

Ils arrivèrent à la guilde après 15 minutes de marche, Lucy poussa doucement les portes de la guilde et elle se précipita de rentrer suivit de près par Happy. La chaleur de la guilde les envahir à leur plus grand plaisir. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le bar de la guilde tout en évitant, quelques fois de justesse, les objets volants à travers la guilde. Et oui, une autre bagarre générale avait éclaté. Une fois arrivée, les deux compères soufflèrent un bon coup, Lucy tomba lourdement sur le tabouret et s'affala sur le bar, comme à son habitude. Happy, lui, se posa légèrement sur le comptoir.

« -Bonjour Lucy et Happy, je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Bonjour Mira, non pour ça ira. _Sourit Lucy en se relevant._

-Et toi Happy ?

-Non merci Mira, Lucy m'a donné un poisson ce matin.

-Ah bon ? »

Mira regarda Lucy avec étonnement, d'habitude le matin Lucy virait Happy et Natsu avec un coup de pied aux fesses. Prise d'une soudaine curiosité, Mira tourna vivement la tête vers Happy qui lui expliqua sa matinée.

« -Voilà tu sais tout.

-Ah… Moi qui m'étais imaginée que tu avais enfin succombé au charme de Natsu, Lucy. _Déclara Mira avec un sourire malicieux._

-Mira tu t'imagines trop de choses … _Répondit Lucy désespérée._

-Alors ces quoi ces petites rougeurs Lucy ?!

-Mira … »

Lucy soupira, c'était tous les jours la même chose avec Mira. En effet, la barmaid était une entremetteuse hors pair mais Lucy avait pris l'habitude de ses petites remarques. Elle ne réagissait plus à la longue, même quand la jolie mage lui tendait des pièges Lucy savait les esquiver.

Soudain, le calme revint à la guilde le bruit de la bagarre s'était arrêté. Pour cause la mage en armure, Erza, venait d'arriver et avait mis K.O Grey et Natsu. Puis les mages de la guilde reprirent leurs activités.

La matinée s'écoula rapidement. Une fois midi passé Grey et Natsu se réveillèrent, enfin.

Natsu se dirigea vers le bar les mains derrière la tête.

« -Dis Mira, ils sont où Lucy et Happy ?

-Euh Happy est là-bas avec Wendy, _dit-elle en montrant une table_ , et Lucy est rentrée manger chez elle je crois.

-Merci Mira. »

Natsu sourit à Mira, et il se dirigea vers la table où était Happy. Puis tous les deux prirent une mission rapide et plutôt bien payé. Enfin, une fois la mission enregistrée, ils partirent de la guilde et arrivèrent rapidement chez Lucy. En grimpant le mur pour atteindre la fenêtre, Natsu ne sentit ni l'odeur de Lucy dans sa maison, ni l'eau couler. Cependant, les deux amis rentrèrent quand même. Happy se dirigea vers la cuisine et fouilla dans le frigo et Natsu s'assit au bureau de la mage aux clés.

Pendant ce temps à la guilde, Lucy entra dans le bâtiment accompagnée de Lévy.

« -Merci Lu-chan pour cette matinée ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir de rester avec toi.

-A moi aussi Lévy-chan. »

Les deux amies se sourirent. Mira arriva au près des deux amies avec son sourire habituel.

« -Lucy, Natsu te chercher tout à l'heure il doit être chez toi.

-D'accord merci Mira »

La jeune femme blonde se dirigea vers son petit appartement, en marchant tranquillement. Elle prit le temps d'observer les alentours. Les commerçants commençaient à sortir les décorations de Noël, et mettre des guirlandes lumineuses aux sapins. Les enfants admiraient les diverses décorations dans les vitrines. En voyant tout ce bonheur à l'approche de Noël, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la mage des constellations.

Elle venait d'arriver devant chez elle, en ouvrant la porte elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Happy avec un poisson entre les pattes. Natsu s'était assoupi sur son bureau avec une feuille entre les mains. Lucy lui arracha des mains ce qui réveilla le chasseur de dragon.

« -Salut Lucy, c'est la mission pour payer ton loyer, au fait tu étais où ?

-Salut Natsu, j'étais avec Lévy en ville. Merci d'avoir prit la mission. _Sourit-elle_ »

Lucy alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour lire l'intitulé de la mission, suivi par Natsu et Happy.

 _« Nous avons besoin d'aide afin d'abattre quatre Balkans qui ont envahis notre ville. Merci à ceux ou celles qui répondront à la requête._

 _LIEU : Erolys_

 _RECOMPENSE : 100 000 joyaux »_

« -Parfait on pourra partager il me manquait 20 000 joyaux pour le loyer, du coup j'aurai un peu de sous de côté pour Noël !

-Parfait, on part quand ? _demanda Happy_

-Demain matin, en plus Erolys est seulement à deux heures de train de Magnolia, on reviendra vite _. Dit Lucy_

-Non pas le train… »

Lucy commença à préparer ses affaires pour le départ en ignorant son coéquipier qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre sous les yeux amusés d'Happy.

Alors que l'horloge sonnait 16 heures, Erza et Grey étaient arrivés chez la mage aux cheveux blonds. En effet, l'équipe avait pour habitude de se réunir chez elle au moins une fois par semaine. Et comme d'habitude, Erza et Happy regardaient dans le tiroir de sous-vêtements de Lucy, Grey et Natsu se chamaillaient. Dans tout ça Lucy, malgré l'habitude, soupira.

« -Au fait les amis, demain vous pouvez venir en mission avec nous ?

-Bien sûr Lucy, on part à quelle heure ? _Demanda la reine des fées_

-Euh … 9h30 c'est bon ?

-Parfait, à demain Lucy je vais faire mes valises, tu me diras demain en quoi consiste la mission.

-D'accord à demain Erza. »

Erza sortit de la maison de son amie et partit en direction du dortoir des filles. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 19 heures. Erza aimait bien passer du temps avec ses amis, même si elle devait souvent utiliser la force avec Natsu et Grey.

Grey partit de chez Lucy une demi heure plus tard, lui aussi devait se préparer pour la mission.

« -Natsu, Happy vous ne rentrez pas ? Vous ne comptez pas dormir ici ? Si ?

-Aye Lucy je veux rester.

-Mais Happy…

-Toute façon Natsu dort déjà. »

Lucy regarda dans la direction que montrait Happy, en effet Natsu dormait sur le canapé.

Happy s'installa sur les genoux de son maître.

« -Seulement cette nuit alors _! Dit Lucy_ »

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous ! Je poste la fiction que j'ai écrite pour Noël ^^ Certes on est en juillet mais bon ça apportera un peu de fraicheur ! :)_


	2. Départ en mission

Chapitre 2 : départ en mission

Comme chaque matin les doux rayons de soleils viennent taquiner les yeux dans notre mage blonde. Mécontente d'être réveillée, Lucy se retourna violemment en tirant la couverture. Maintenant dos au soleil, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle fut surprise de voir que Natsu était resté dormir sur le canapé cette nuit. Deux sentiments contradictoires s'emparèrent alors de Lucy : la joie, Natsu l'avait écouté pour une fois, et elle ressentit également de la peine, mine de rien elle aimait bien dormir avec son coéquipier.

Cependant elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur ces sentiments puisqu'en tournant la tête elle tomba sur son réveil-lacrima qui affichait 9 heures. Lucy bondit de son lit, affolée, ce qui réveilla Natsu.

« -Natsu ! On va être en retard à la gare ! Vite Happy réveille-toi ! _Cria Lucy_

-Vite Natsu ! Erza va nous tuer ! _S'affola le chat bleu_ »

A l'entente du prénom de la mage aux cheveux écarlate, Natsu se leva d'un bond, paniqué. Lucy était partie dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Elle en ressortit 15 minutes plus tard.

« -Vite Lucy !

-C'est bon je suis prête, on peut y aller »

Les trois amis sortirent de la maison de Lucy, Natsu et Happy par la fenêtre malgré les plaintes de la mage céleste qui ferma à clé sa maison. Ils arrivèrent à la gare à 9h25, échappant de peu à la colère d'Erza. Puis après cette petite course matinale, les cinq amis rentrèrent plus ou moins tranquillement dans le train.

Une fois tout le monde assis, Lucy expliqua la mission à ses coéquipiers. Lorsque le train démarra, Erza assomma Natsu qui commençait à avoir la nausée.

Happy, assis à côté de la blonde, sortit de son petit sac le calendrier de l'avent et le tendit à Lucy.

« -Oh, merci Happy ! _sourit Lucy._ Tu m'aides à chercher la bonne case ?

-Aye ! »

Lucy coupa en deux le chocolat et en donna la moitié à Happy. La suite du voyage se passa encore dans le calme : Natsu était assommé, Lucy et Happy dormaient et Erza et Grey discutaient tranquillement.

A cause d'un léger problème sur le chemin de fer, les mages arrivèrent à Erolys à 13 heures. Les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers la mairie de la ville pour informer le maire de leur arrivée et du début de leur mission. Le maire leur indiqua où se trouvaient les Balkans. Grâce à cette information, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt à côté de la ville.

« -La mission va se dérouler plus vite que prévu je pense. _Dit Erza_

-Aye ! »

Après plus de deux heures de marche, les cinq mages arrivèrent devant une grotte au pied d'une montagne.

« -Ca doit être là. _Déclara Erza_ »

Un bruit semblable à cri de singe s'échappa de la grotte. Plus aucun doute c'était bien le repère des Balkans des forêts qui envahissaient la ville le soir. Erza n'eut pas le temps de donner les directives que Natsu fonçait tête baissée dans la grotte. Lâchant un soupir, les autres mages se lancèrent à leur dans la grotte. Arrivée à mi-chemin, Natsu attendait ses compagnons devant les quatre chemins.

« - On se sépare ici, Happy va avec Lucy _. Dit Natsu_

-Natsu tu prend le premier chemin, Lucy et Happy le deuxième, Grey le troisième et moi le dernier. Je compte sur vous dès que votre combat est fini vous revenez ici. »

Ils s'enfoncèrent tous dans l'obscurité de leur chemin respectif. Erza trouva le premier Balkan.

 _« -Réequip' Armure de la nature. Dansez mes épées ! »_

Balkan esquiva facilement les épées d'Erza, et se rua sur celle-ci prêt à lui asséner un coup de poing. Erza esquiva de justesse le coup.

 _« -Réequip' Armure Hakama »_

Du côté de Grey, celui-ci courait toujours pour trouver son adversaire. Soudain, il ressentit un poids atterrir lourdement dans son dos. Il se retourna rapidement et vit le Balkan. Grey recula de plusieurs bonds et se mit en position d'attaque.

 _« -Ice make Lances »_

Le Balkan surprit n'esquiva pas à temps les lances et les encaissa toutes ce qui le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Enragé, il s'élança vers le mage de glace mais malheureusement pour lui Grey était extrêmement habille et esquiva toutes ses attaques.

 _« -Ice make hammer »_

Le Balkans se fit aplatir sous le poids du marteau, et disparut en un épais nuage de poussière.

« -Tss facile »

Grey se mit en route, tout comme Erza vers le centre de la grotte. Du côté de Lucy et Happy, ils tombèrent sur les deux derniers Balkans. Lucy fut prise de panique mais se ressaisit rapidement.

 _« -Ouvrez-vous portes des esprits : Taurus et Loki,_ attaquez le premier Balkans je m'occupe de l'autre. »

Alors que le combat était sur le point de commencer, un cri venu de plus haut résonna et semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus.

« -Happyy !

-Happy c'est Natsu va le récupérer !

-Aye »

Une fois le chasseur de dragon déposé à terre le combat commença. Sous les directives de Lucy, Natsu attaqua le deuxième Balkan pendant que celle-ci s'occupait de l'autre.

 _« -Karyu no teken ! Karyu no hôko !_

 _-Stardress Taurus »_

Le Balkan de Natsu fut carbonisé et s'évapora tout comme le Balkan de Grey. Lucy asséna deux coups puissants grâce à la puissance que lui procurait son armure mais le Balkan les esquiva mais il fut contré par les deux esprits de la jeune femme.

Les deux amis se tapèrent dans la main fière de leur combat et se dirigèrent vers le centre de la grotte.

Les mages arrivèrent en même temps au point de rendez-vous, et sortirent de cette grotte. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit, le froid s'était installé et les hiboux hululaient. Les cinq mages s'apprêtaient à partir mais ils ressentirent une aura magique derrière eux. En se retournant, ils aperçurent un Balkan plus grand que la normale. Le monstre cria de toutes ses forces et s'élança vers les mages qui n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver. Ils furent propulsés à plusieurs mètres. Erza fut la première à réagir, en se relevant elle invoqua une arme et couru vers le Balkan. Grey et Natsu la suivirent dans l'assaut que la mage chevalier avait lancé. Enfin Lucy se releva avec un peu de difficulté.

 _«- Réequip armure de la nature, dansez mes épées !_

 _\- Karyuu no hoko !_

 _\- Ice make lances !_

 _\- Ouvre toi porte des esprit Sagitarius ! »_

Les quatre attaques s'assemblèrent pour former un tourbillon qui frappa le Balkan qui s'effondra sous la force de l'attaque.

Les cinq amis ne s'attardèrent pas plus dans la forêt. Ils arrivèrent à Erolys après plus d'une heure de marche et allèrent demander leur récompense. Alors que l'horloge affichait 21 heures, ils se dirigèrent vers la gare pour prendre le train de nuit direction Magnolia. Dans le train, ils s'endormirent tous, fatigués leur journée. Lucy se réveilla juste avant d'arriver à la gare de Magnolia. Puis la voix qui sortait de l'haut parleur réveilla le reste de ses compagnons. L'horloge de la cathédrale sonna 23 heures et les cinq amis rentrèrent chez eux. Une bonne douche suivit d'une bonne nuit de sommeil les attendaient.

* * *

 _Voici le deuxième chapitre, je suis pas très douée pour écrire des combats ^^ ..._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser de reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer :) !_


End file.
